


Зеленая орда

by fluffy_quill



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_quill/pseuds/fluffy_quill
Summary: Стать вождем легко, быть им - трудно.





	Зеленая орда

Глава 1

Дро-Гхараш родился на исходе ночи, в ту пору, когда зеленая луна не предвещала ничего, кроме бедствий и запустения. Не слишком переборчивые обычно, в те годы орочьи племена вернулись к старой традиции: младенцев отбирали у матерей и скидывали в загон, возведенный в центре стойбища. Там они и росли до исхода сезона - считалось, что выживают сильнейшие, а племя избавляется от лишних ртов, которых нет смысла кормить в тяжелые времена.

Поэтому своей матери Дро-Гхараш не знал, а жаль - ведь он задолжал ей жизнь не только за рождение. Говорили, она выдержала смертный бой с мужчинами племени, чтобы Дро-Гхараша, недоношенного и слабенького, не придушили пуповиной, а хотя бы отправили в загон.

Дро-Гхараш выжил - вопреки всем прогнозам, а вот его мать не дождалась взросления сына. Шаманы всех племен не просто так объявили пустые годы: пока он ползал в грязи, перехватывая еду у сверстников и отчаянно грызязь с ними за кусок теплой шкуры, племена переживали тяжелый голод. Легионы проклятых наступали на королевство орков, выжигая степи и сокращая охотничьи угодья. Даже лучшие вожди племени не могли противостоять демонам преисподней, неожиданно набравшим силу. Разобщенные племена, объединившись и встав насмерть, остановили бы подступающую лавину, но не нашлось среди них вождя, способного взять их под контроль.

Что толку называться королевством, если каждый в нем отвечает лишь за собственную жизнь? Если нет короля?

Так и вытеснили бы орков в море, бессильных перед лицом сплоченной армии, если бы не человеческая Империя.

Дро-Гхарашу было десять лет, когда с востока, с бывших земель орочьих племен, начали приходить вести: имперские паладины вычищают оскверненные легионами территории. Можно возвращаться!

Племена, отогнанные к соленым берегам в такой тесноте, что почти передрались друг с другом, рванулись заново покорять свои бывшие земли. Кого-то тут же перебили имперские стражи, кто-то обосновался подальше и от людей, и от сородичей, а некоторые, в том числе племя Дро-Гхараша, пришли на людские земли с осторожностью. Тех зеленокожих, что не нападали на крестьян и не чинили непотребств, имперские стражи не трогали - хватало забот и без них. Так и выжили Колючие Орки, а в их числе - Дро-Гхараш.

Сменялись сезоны, и все было хорошо, пока шаман после очередного обращения к Великому Разуму не объявил с диковатой блаженной улыбкой:

\- Пустые годы закончились!

Все племя, собравшееся послушать новости, взорвалось ликующим воем и улюлюканьем. Скакали, как сумасшедшие, женщины, потрясая растрепанными волосами, пронзительно визжали дети, ничего не понимая, но чувствуя общее настроение, а воины племени клялись всем богам, что уж теперь-то убьют столько врагов, что их оружие навеки окрасится алым, впитав чужую кровь.

Единственным, кто не радовался, был Аграж-Дул, их старый вождь. Окончание пустых лет значило не только то, что загон для младенцев снесут и все живые дети вернутся к матерям. Возобновится и обычай ежегодной смены вождя.

Пустые годы каждое племя переживало с тем вождем, под чьей тяжелой дланью застала их беда. Когда трудно найти самую обычную дичь, чтобы прокормиться, терять молодых боеспособных мужчин в ритуальных схватках со свирепыми пещерными медведями - безумие.

Колючим Оркам повезло. Аграж-Дул, сварливый и трусоватый настолько, что злые языки поговаривали, будто шкуру медведя он стащил где-то, а не добыл в честном бою, помог племени выжить почти без потерь. Ему бы править еще несколько лет, пока Империя не расправится с демонами окончательно и не вернется в свои бывшие границы, поняв, что не в силах удержать завоеванные было земли. Племя как раз окрепло бы, подрос бы молодняк, исцелились от тлетворного влияния бетрезеновых тварей земли.

Не судьба.

Уставшие от тихой и мирной жизни воины злорадно переглядывались и ржали, откровенно тыкая пальцем в старого вождя. Тот стоял, гордо выпрямившись и опираясь на излюбленную шипастую дубину. Символы власти он в бою не использовал, и ржавый от крови врагов меч болтался у него на бедре, а расколотый щит прикрывал спину, не мешая в драке.

Нетрудно было догадаться, что жить Аграж-Дулу ровно до того момента, как он передаст их следующему вождю. А племени жить - немногим дольше, потому что ни малейшего признака разума не мелькало в кровожадных, застланных пеленой близкой свободы глазах орочьих воинов. Соскучившиеся по разбою, они охотно пойдут за новым вождем - грабить человеческие селения и насиловать человеческих женщин.

Пока имперские защитники веры, закаленные в боях с демонами, не скажут свое слово.

...Звучали боевые барабаны, лихо отплясывали женщины, пустившись по кругу прямо вокруг сломанного загона для младенцев. Те, кто недавно рожал и чьи дети дожили, держали на руках орущих младенцев и пьяно хохотали, подкидывая их вверх. Мужчины притопывали в такт, орали во всю мощь луженых глоток и хлебали отвратительный грошшг. Сегодня праздновали, а завтра те воины, что посчитали себя достойными, разойдутся от врытого в землю векового столба. Первый вернувшийся с добычей снимет оттуда высушенный ветром и солнцем медвежий череп старого вождя, вместо него водрузив свой трофей.

Дро-Гхараш сидел у одного из небольших костерков. Права греться у главного костра он еще не заслужил, хотя в шестнадцать и пора бы. Но Дро-Гхараш не торопился - успеется. Боевого мастерства выше среднего при обучении не демонстрировал, с охоты приносил столько или почти столько, сколько остальные его сверстники, и потому от него ничего не ждали. Все взоры обращены были к Барог-Мару, Дру-Тогашу и Оррику, что похвалялись успехами и только друг с другом соревновались за лидерство. А Дро-Гхараш тем временем делал то, к чему лежала душа: подолгу пропадал в чаще, учась не только выслеживать дичь, но и распознавать целебные и ядовитые травы, бродил по окрестным человеческим селениям, подрабатывая то тут, то там и потихоньку обучаясь кузнечному делу, и дважды ходил с человеческими караванами вглубь имперских земель.

То, что его не замечали, в этот день радовало Дро-Гхараша больше, чем когда-либо. Да, орки - гордое племя, и то, что он задумал, любой орк назвал бы трусостью. Но именно гордость не позволяла Дро-Гхарашу бесцельно погибнуть под командованием тупоголового идиота, одержимого жаждой крови.

Дро-Гхараш собирался бежать.

Поэтому сегодня, во время празднования, он старательно делал вид, что занят тем же, чем и остальные: рвал зубами нежное мясо, испеченное над пламенем, смеялся над грубыми шутками, иногда стуча по колену испачканной в жиру ладонью, и радостно скалился, едва кто-то поминал жалких людишек.

Дро-Гхараш прекрасно знал, как быстро способны расправиться с целым племенем эти “жалкие людишки”. Когда он впервые отважился пойти с человеческим караваном, племя Многоногих, сильнейшее из оставшихся после пустых лет, напало на них в погоне за ценностями. Спустя два часа ожесточенной битвы Многоногие перестали существовать.

Положить свою жизнь на алтарь чужой глупости? Ну уж нет.

Празднование тем временем набирало обороты, и чем больше грошшга выпивали мужчины, тем больше смелели. К небесам летел громовой рык и хохот, и те, что помладше, потихоньку пересаживались все ближе и ближе к главному костру, а старшие снисходительно делали вид, что не замечают. Сегодня было можно.

Ближе к рассвету у маленького, затухающего уже костерка остался лишь Дро-Гхараш. Рядом валялся полупустой бурдюк с грошшгом, еще более дрянным и куда более крепким, чем пили старшие, в углях догорали оленьи и кабаньи кости, иногда взрываясь с маленьким снопом искр, иногда лопаясь с сухим треском. Дро-Гхараш подцепил бурдюк, поболтал на весу, вслушиваясь в бульканье и пытаясь решить, глотнуть хоть немного напоследок или лучше не надо? Да, завтра он заявит, что тоже хочет участвовать в ритуале, и, выслушав шквал насмешек, отправится за медведем - но на самом деле медведи ему особо не грозили. Дро-Гхараш просто уйдет, и никто в племени не удивится, если он сгинет на такой охоте.

\- Уже решил, что будешь делать? - негромко спросили из-за спины, и Дро-Гхараш вздрогнул. Не потому, что не слышал, как Аграж-Дул подкрался, - слышал. От смысла вопроса.

\- Решил ли выйти на охоту? Решил, - сделал вид, что ничего не понял, Дро-Гхараш и нагло уставился в глаза старику. Даже если тот понял - пусть попробует доказать!

В темноте, куда не достигал свет от хиреющего огня, тихо зудели комары, и их почему-то слышно было лучше, чем ритуальные песни, доносившиеся от главного костра, где собралось почти все племя.

\- Ну-ну! Ты другим мозги-то заворачивай! - хитро усмехнулся старый вождь и грузно опустился рядом. Подобрал полуобгрызенную кость, стряхнул пыль и мелкий мусор - да так и сунул в рот, словно шакал. - И не глазей, не глазей тут! Палок бы да камней тому, кто еду в грязь кинул! Рожу помнишь?

\- Чью? - растерялся Дро-Гхараш. До сих пор ему с вождем общаться не доводилось. Ну, слышал, как он распекает кого-нибудь за проступки, видел, как дубиной своей особо непокорных охаживает, в толпе стоял, когда вождь со всем племенем разом говорил, но чтобы наедине - нет, не случалось.

\- Ту, что мясо кинула, - подкрепив слова увесистым подзатыльником, сурово прочавкал тот. - Ну?!

\- Браган, кажется, - неуверенно, потому что не следил, предположил Дро-Гхараш, гадая, с чего это вождь так печется об одном-единственном куске мяса. На вертеле осталось еще достаточно.

\- Не понимаешь? Не понимаешь, - разочарованно протянул вождь, обсосав кость и кинув ее в угли. - Ты тогда мелкий был, самых страшных времен не помнишь. Это потом приспособились кое-как, потроха жрать - и то стали, кости в муку мололи. А попервости от голода выли, бывало, и всем племенем.

Что-что, а это Дро-Гхараш прекрасно представлял. Времен тех он не помнил, это да, но довелось ему однажды в ущелье застрять, куда его нежить загнала. Пока не расползлась так, что мимо пройти можно было, он в укромной пещере весь лишайник ободрал и грыз бы камни, если бы они хоть чуть-чуть насытить могли.

\- Понял-таки? - видимо, прочитав все по его лицу, хмыкнул вождь. Поковырялся в редких зубах, сплюнул что-то на землю и вдруг добавил: - Ну-ну. Умный ты, в мать пошел. Уж та-то была ого-го! Я тебя придушить велел, так чуть меня не порвала. Видишь? - Аграж-Дул ткнул в шрам под глазом, хорошо различимый даже в предутренней тьме, еле-еле разогнанной слабыми отсветами дотлевающих углей. - Кинжалом замахнулась, которым пуповину обрезала. Я по ее милости Одноглазым чуть не стал.

Дро-Гхараш хотел огрызнуться, что лучше уж “Одноглазый”, чем “Старый Хрен”, которым вождя звали за глаза, но подумал и промолчал. И еще раз пожалел, что мать свою так и не узнал.

Аграж-Дул помолчал, только жестом попросил бурдюк и выхлебал остатки грошшга в один глоток. А Дро-Гхараш подумал вдруг, что мяса старому вождю за всю ночь никто не дал, и подойди он сейчас к главному костру, где женщины выбирали мужчин на остаток ночи, его погонят оттуда с позором.

Племя выжило только благодаря ему, но любить от этого не стало.

\- Хорошая ночь-то! - вздохнул старый вождь и с показным кряхтением поднялся. Мог бы и не стараться: уж Дро-Гхараш шкурой чуял силу и опасность, скрытую за невзрачной внешностью. Тех, кто придет убивать Аграж-Дула, будет ждать большой и очень неприятный сюрприз.

Но точно так же Дро-Гхараш знал, что они все равно справятся.

\- Удачи тебе в твоем походе, - усмехнулся Аграж-Дул, запрокинув голову к мерцающим звездам и гордо распрямив плечи. - Да живет наше племя, пока жив ты.

Ушел старый вождь, не оглядываясь. Наверное, и так знал, как отреагирует юнец на ритуальные слова передачи ответственности. А может, не знал и боялся увидеть, что ошибся.

Через несколько часов Дро-Гхараш, осмеянный племенем, но все-таки допущенный до Охоты, вышел из стойбища. Через два дня - вернулся с медвежьей тушей на плече, первый из ушедших. И во всеобщей потрясенной тишине снял с векового столба медвежий череп Аграж-Дула, прибив на его место окровавленную башку своей медведицы.

Аграж-Дул щербато улыбнулся от главного шатра. Он выбил у судьбы жизнь для племени, если Дро-Гхараш справится.

А он справится. Но первым делом все-таки убьет старого вождя.

Глава 2

Тихо звенели колокольчики, подвешенные у входа в шатер.

\- Ты рехнулся! - ворвавшийся внутрь Оррик так хватил кулаком по столу, что вздрогнула, казалось, сама земля.

\- Я часто это слышу, - невозмутимо откликнулся разбуженный Дро-Гхараш и покосился на недовольную Треу, сонно жмурившую косые глаза у него под боком. - Ладно, пошли выйдем.

Кипящий Оррик тем не менее возражать не стал и, резко развернувшись - так, что перья из прически со свистом рассекли воздух, - выскочил наружу.

\- Он тебя боится, - Дро-Гхараш нехотя вылез из-под шкуры, нашарил рядом набедренную повязку и потянулся, разминая затекшие мускулы.

\- Меня все боятся, кроме тебя, - проворчала Треу, переползая на только что освобожденное место. - Поэтому я тебя и выбираю.

\- Знаю, - самодовольно усмехнулся Дро-Гхараш и вышел в прохладу раннего утра, с наслаждением чувствуя, как роса омывает босые ступни. После вчерашнего ритуального похода по углям - невероятно сладкое ощущение.

Оррик метался перед шатром вождя, зло сшибая дубиной пушистые бутоны степной кремели, отчего уже весь обсыпался светящейся пыльцой. Дро-Гхараш сдержал хохот и лениво поинтересовался:

\- Так что опять случилось?

\- Ты велел притащить в стойбище тролля! - Оррик стукнул дубиной по земле, и вибрация отдалась в босых ступнях Дро-Гхараша. - Тролля, сожри тебя Бетрезен!

\- Значит, у них наконец-то получилось, - довольно прищурился Дро-Гхараш, прихватил расколотый щит со ржавым мечом и зашагал к окраине, откуда доносился тихий неразборчивый скулеж, на который сначала Дро-Гхараш внимания не обратил.

Последние два года пятеро сильнейших воинов племени по личному, особо тайному приказу Дро-Гхараша рыскали по окрестным лесам и степям, разыскивая тролльи стоянки. Дро-Гхарашу нужен был детеныш - достаточно взрослый, чтобы обходиться без матери, но недостаточно, чтобы запомнить, кто ее убил и кого следует ненавидеть.

Наконец-то их усилия принесли плоды. И, разумеется, Оррик тут же об этом узнал. Пропустить такой великолепный повод унизить Дро-Гхараша? Не в его духе.

\- Зачем он тебе? - Оррик, последовавший за ним, рычал так, что из своих шатров потихоньку начали высовываться и остальные. После вчерашней ночи, первой из трех, когда женщины раз в сезон выбирали себе мужчин для зачатия, большинство предпочло бы спать подольше и хоть немного подлечить обожженные ритуальными плясками ступни, но звучный голос Оррика вытащил их из-под теплых шкур. - У нас что, много лишней еды?

\- Хочешь сказать, слова твоих охотников, что они приносили бы в два раза больше, если бы понадобилось, - пустая похвальба? - во всеуслышание поддел Дро-Гхараш. Те из охотников, что вышли посмотреть на представление, опасно заворчали на Оррика, глядя исподлобья.

\- Нет, - спохватился Оррик. Три года прошло с тех пор, как он, притащивший медведя и увидевший, что Дро-Гхараш успел первым, кинулся на него с дубиной вопреки обычаю, но горячности у Оррика не убавилось. Чем Дро-Гхараш периодически с удовольствием пользовался.

\- Или боишься, что наше храброе племя не справится с жалким тролленком? - продолжал издеваться Дро-Гхараш, ослепительно скаля клыки. Тут уже заворчало все племя разом, зато Оррик наконец нашелся с ответом:

\- Боюсь, что вождь окончательно спятил, если раздает бессмысленные приказы!

По стойбищу пронеслись легкие смешки. Над Аграж-Дулом никогда не смеялись в лицо - но его, в отличие от Дро-Гхараша, и не уважали.

\- Сначала гоблинов не трогать, теперь троллей разводить начнем? - продолжал разоряться Оррик, снова войдя в раж и сверкая яростью в болотно-зеленых глазах. Он никогда не признавал Дро-Гхараша, но ни сместить его, ни убить не получалось, и Оррик вынужден был подчиняться. Удобно было иметь такого врага - все недовольные в племени собирались вокруг него, и Дро-Гхараш всегда знал, кто точит на него зуб.

Но каким бы недалеким ни был Оррик, раз в году и он выдавал умную мысль, пусть и случайно.

\- Угадал, - подтвердил Дро-Гхараш, подойдя к крепкому загону у самого частокола, - мы будем разводить троллей.

Почти все племя, привлеченное жарким спором, собралось вокруг. Из центра пришли орки: мрачные мужчины с обожженными ступнями и любопытствующие женщины со спутанными после бурной ночи волосами, кто в набедренных повязках, кто обнаженный. Кажется, лишь Треу, уверенная, что ей все расскажет сам вождь, осталась досматривать утренние сны.

С окраин подтягивались и гоблины - те самые, которых поминал Оррик. В пустые годы их съели первыми - тех, кто не успел разбежаться. Дро-Гхараш возобновил старый союз: трусливые и глупые, они, тем не менее, были отличными разведчиками и лучниками, а в случае чего их не жалко было пустить вперед, чтобы расчищали дорогу орочьим воинам. Их назойливость - не слишком высокая цена за пользу, которую они приносили племени, да и от той Дро-Гхараш быстро их отучил. Без важного дела к нему зеленая мелочь соваться не рисковала. Зато Оррика как второго в племени доставали постоянно, но с этим Дро-Гхараш делать ничего не собирался.

Настала очередь приручать троллей.

С детства Дро-Гхарашу не давал покоя вопрос: раз тролли разумны, как и гоблины, почему ни одно племя не смогло с ними договориться? Рано понявший, что некоторых вопросов взрослым лучше не задавать, Дро-Гхараш долго думал сам, но ответ нашел лишь когда вырос. Троллей попросту слишком боялись, и еще ни у кого не хватило мозгов их приручить.

Ему льстило, что он будет первым, но этот статус также обещал много трудностей. Дро-Гхараш прекрасно понимал, что основная его проблема не в том, как приручить тролля. Уж если люди с совершенно безмозглой скотиной как-то справлялись, то договориться с существом, способным понимать речь, вполне можно. Преодолевать в первую очередь предстояло чужие предрассудки.

Племя, огорошенное его словами, молчало. Даже Оррик словно язык проглотил, вытаращив свои раскосые глаза и судорожно, до белых костяшек сжимая в руках любимую дубину. Длинные перья в его прическе - и те казались обвисшими от изумления.

\- Представьте, что этот малыш, - Дро-Гхараш перемахнул через ограждение и бесстрашно приблизился к скорчившемуся на земле, смертельно испуганному тролленку, даже сейчас способному переломить хребет неосторожного орка, - вырастет, верный нашему племени, как полноправный его член. Кто может похвастаться такими воинами?

\- А представь, что этот воин обратится против нас! - выкрикнул кто-то. Аграж-Дул возражений не допускал, и при нем наглеца побили бы камнями, а то и насадили на кол у ворот в назидание прочим. Дро-Гхараш возражения слушал всегда - и всегда отвечал.

\- Боитесь? Так бы и сказали, - насмешливо пожал плечами Дро-Гхараш и поудобнее перехватил ржавый меч, будто готовясь оборвать жизнь тролленка.

Тому, кто только что кричал, в толпе съездили по зубам под одобрительный ропот, и Браган, протиснувшийся в первый ряд, обильно сплюнул на вытоптанную землю:

\- Дерьмо за ним сам выносить будешь! А ежели сожрет кого - вира с тебя!

Дро-Гхараш опустил меч и с ухмылкой кивнул. Еще бы он позволил кому другому заботиться о тролленке! Тот должен был знать и слушаться только вождя.

А когда остальные поймут, с чего Дро-Гхараш столь покладисто согласился за ним ухаживать, будет поздно.

Решив, таким образом, вопрос, племя начало расходиться. Засеменили по своим шалашикам гоблины, шушукаясь на ходу; разбрелись и орки, перебрасываясь остротами по поводу новой придури вождя. Кое с кем Дро-Гхараш радостно похохотал вместе, а кому и зуботычин выдал за несмешные шутки.

Оррик так и стоял возле загона, переводя ошалевший взгляд с удалявшей спины Дро-Гхараша на тролленка, забившегося в самый дальний угол. Пусть, пусть поломает голову. Ему полезно.

Когда Дро-Гхараш уже собирался вернуться в шатер, к упругой груди и крепким бедрам Треу, из ближайших кустов вдруг вынырнул Орм. Сухонький, тщедушный и вечно трясущийся, как в припадке, он не вызывал ничего, кроме брезгливой жалости. Пока не начинал говорить.

\- Вождь, - прошамкал он. Дряблая гнойно-зеленая кожа неопрятными складками висела на его животе и под подбородком, редкие пегие волосенки трепетали на утреннем ветру, а маленький бубуен из орочьей кожи, казалось, вот-вот готовился вывалиться из скрюченных рук.

\- Ну, пошли, - расставаясь с мечтами о мягкой зеленой коже и густых, пряно пахнущих волосах, согласился Дро-Гхараш. Гоблинский шаман нечасто удостаивал его визитом - обычно вождь приходил к нему сам.

Шли медленно: Орм подволакивал обе ноги, а иногда падал в пыль. И почему все по-настоящему могущественные существа предпочитали изображать дряхлых развалин?

Другие гоблины ютились на краю стойбища, лепя свои шалашики к самому частоколу, но шаману и трем его ученикам выделили бывший шатер орочьего шамана. Все равно к моменту появления гоблинов тот пустовал почти год: прежний владелец скончался после тяжелой болезни, не успев оставить учеников.

Болезни, которую никто не связал с тем, что шаман был очень недоволен новым вождем и, в отличие от Оррика, противостоял ему весьма эффективно, пока был жив.

Никто, кроме Орма.

Едва сунув нос в предложенный шатер, тот мигом унюхал следы долгого воздействия красавки и поделился своим открытием с Дро-Гхарашем. Хотел быть честным - понимал, что орки при желании все их племя перебьют, а благоденствие гоблинов зависит в первую очередь от орочьего вождя.

Дро-Гхарашу доверяли, потому что он запретил своим воинам убивать гоблинов без разбирательства. В других племенах гоблины жили, дрожа каждую секунду.

Конечно же, Дро-Гхараш не признался, что отравил своего старого шамана. Орм догадался сам, но свои догадки держал при себе. Умный гоблин - другие долго не жили и шаманами не становились.

Умный и преданный. Вот только разговаривать откровенно они могли лишь в шаманском шатре, увешанном дребезжащими на ветру костями так, что подслушать происходящее внутри было невозможно.

Хорошо, что шатер шаманов был рядом с шатром вождя, и дотащились они туда довольно быстро. Дро-Гхарашу не терпелось узнать, что подумал о его выходке Орм.

Под пологом из плотно сшитых шкур курился дымок трех разных травяных сборов. Дро-Гхараш вдохнул полной грудью и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как проясняется в голове, а мысли делаются острыми и звонкими, как лучшие человеческие клинки.

\- Кыш, кыш отсюда! - замахал руками Орм на своих учеников. Те прыснули наружу, опустив глаза и на ходу отбив по поклону в сторону вождя. Убедившись, что ученики выскочили из шатра, Орм зорким взглядом окинул застланный мехами пол, едва тлеющий очаг по центру, обложенный закопченными булыжниками, и два возвышения вокруг него. К одному, тут же отбросив личину немощного старца, проскакал сам, другое привычно занял Дро-Гхараш.

\- Ну? Что думаешь? - азартно подался вперед Дро-Гхараш, уперев руки в колени. Идею с троллями он не раскрывал даже Орму: доверять гоблину он доверял, но не до конца.

\- Ты рискуешь, вождь, - недовольно пожевав губами, заявил Орм и извлек откуда-то - казалось, просто из складок кожи на животе - маленький сверток с высушенной и измельченной нюхательной травой. Поднес к длинному крючковатому носу, с громким звуком втянул щепотку, блаженно прижмурился. - Пойди что не так - не забудут. От традиций тебе будет не отступить.

\- Знаю, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Дро-Гхараш. - Но неужто тебе моя идея не нравится?

\- Нравится, - снисходительно одобрил Орм, занюхнув еще травы, и степенно продолжил: - Другое не нравится. Шамана себе найди. Вашего, орочьего.

Дро-Гхараш и сам знал, что его орки давно поглядывают на него искоса - как так, слушать гоблинского шамана и не искать нормального! Где ж это видано? Оррик на эту тему разговоров не заводил, но лишь потому, что считал, будто так лучше для него и хуже для вождя. Прав был, в общем-то, но в этом вопросе Дро-Гхараш плевал на чужое мнение, пусть это и было мнением всего племени.

Снова делить с кем-то власть, да еще с чужаком, воспитанным в другом племени? Опять до хрипоты и кровавых поединков спорить по любому мало-мальски серьезному поводу?

Дро-Гхараш еще в первый год правления по горло насытился подобным.

\- Нет, - отрезал Дро-Гхараш. Он понимал - если даже Орм заговорил с ним, то вопрос серьезный, и что-то делать надо, но… - Нет. Я не буду никого искать. Мой шаман - ты.

\- Я умру за тебя, вождь, - равнодушно сказал Орм. - Я старый, смерти не боюсь. А ты готов умереть?

\- Все так серьезно? - удивился Дро-Гхараш. Два года племя жило с гоблинским шаманом, горя не знали. Почему именно сейчас?

\- Гоблины незаметные. Ходят везде, слышат много, - ничего не объяснил - и одновременно все сказал Орм. - Найди шамана, вождь.

Орм плохого не посоветует, Дро-Гхараш давно убедился. Но и его не просто так выбрал следующим вождем Аграж-Дул, всегда желавший племени благоденствия.

\- Я не буду искать шамана, - упрямо повторил Дро-Гхараш и растянул губы в пугающей улыбке. - Его найдешь мне ты, Орм. Выбирай любого ребенка. Обучишь сам - и у меня будет шаман. Я сказал.

Дро-Гхараш поднялся, считая разговор законченным, и уже в спину ему Орм протянул:

\- Интересные же времена ждут вашу расу.

Дро-Гхарашу показалось, что гоблинский шаман чем-то очень доволен. И он подозревал, что повод радоваться у них один и тот же.

Глава 3

С векового столба капала густая, вязкая кровь, стекала по острым листьям и впитывалась в землю. Дро-Гхараш, весь перемазанный, довольно оглядел свежеприбитую медвежью голову. Четыре года прошло со смерти Аграж-Дула, и за все это время ни у кого еще не получилось сменить Дро-Гхараша в шатре вождя.

Еще год ему править - а вековому столбу гордо щериться пятью медвежьими черепами.

\- Поздравляю, вождь, - кто-то хлопнул Дро-Гхараша по плечу и пошел по своим делам, еще двое лениво махнули - издалека, не отрываясь от разделки туши. И пусть остальные сделали вид, что ничего такого не случилось, это льстило.

Когда Дро-Гхараш притащил свою первую медведицу, племя еще несколько дней не могло оклематься. Сопляк - и вдруг вождь! На второй год все поголовно собрались у столба: ждали, что Дро-Гхараша обставит хоть кто-нибудь и можно будет убить его, не рискуя навлечь на племя неудачу. Слаженный разочарованный вздох, прокатившийся тогда по толпе при его появлении с медвежьей тушей, до сих пор иногда звенел у Дро-Гхараша в ушах. Но на третий год у столба нетерпеливо переминалось меньше половины племени, как и на четвертый. В этом году никто не пришел его встречать.

Да, его триумфальное возвращение не праздновали. Но - в нем не сомневались, и это грело куда сильнее радостных плясок, которых в его честь все равно никогда не устраивали.

\- Ты снова вождь, - низко, рокочуще мурлыкнули у него за спиной, и Дро-Гхараш расплылся в клыкастой ухмылке.

Треу подошла еще ближе, прижалась упругой грудью к его спине, широко лизнула четыре глубоких царапины на плече, оставленные медвежьими когтями. Язык у нее был шершавый, а слюна обжигала, но Дро-Гхараш не поморщился. После такого меньше шансов, что начнется заражение. Еще бы грошшгом потом промыть… но это - где-нибудь в укромном месте, чтобы никто не видел, даже преданные ему, но слишком пугливые, чтобы хранить тайну, гоблины.

Узнают в племени - заклеймят позором за трусость. Настоящий воин ран не боится.

\- Я не перестану быть вождем до самой смерти, - самодовольно заявил Дро-Гхараш. Треу, оценив иронию, игриво цапнула его за шею и тут же зализала, отфыркиваясь от случайно попавших в рот волосинок.

Многие орки, становясь вождями, обрезали длинные волосы, а Дро-Гхараш в начале правления забыл, поглощенный совсем другими заботами. На третий же день, когда ему наконец-то напомнили, он решил, что с длинными волосами не расстанется, но, в отличие от соплеменников, прическу не украшал ни перьями, ни каменными бусинами, ни прочей ерундой. Просто заплетал косички как хотелось: там косичка, тут клок волос свободно падает, а тут две косички подряд. Иногда Дро-Гхараш от этого страдал - как сейчас, когда слипшиеся от подсыхающей крови пряди грозили превратиться в один сплошной колтун, который только и обрезать, - но в целом привык и на фырканье Треу внимания не обратил.

\- Мыться пойдешь? - неодобрительно впившись когтями в его бок, Треу искривила губы в презрительной гримасе. Мытье позорным не считалось, но и широкого распространения не получило.

\- Пойду, - Дро-Гхараш сунул за пояс ржавый меч, одной рукой подхватил щит, другой - вскинул на плечо Треу. - А ты со мной.

\- Бетрезенов сын! - ругнулась она, так заехав локтем в челюсть, что чуть не выбила ее из сустава. Привычный к подобным выходкам Дро-Гхараш и ухом не повел.

Ручей, из которого племя набирало воду, протекал недалеко от частокола, но толком помыться в нем было сложно. Зато ниже по течению, примерно в часе пути, он впадал в маленькое озерцо, заболоченное, однако вполне пригодное для целей Дро-Гхараша. Туда они и пошли - шаг в шаг, потому что за воротами Треу быстро остыла и кошачьим движением спрыгнула на землю, а Дро-Гхараш не стал ее удерживать. Если сразу не вырвалась, то и не убежит.

Крепкие и невысокие, орочьи женщины нравились Дро-Гхарашу куда больше тоненьких и хрупких человечьих. Тех сожмешь - кости трещат, какое от этого удовольствие? Орчихи же и любви не боялись, и рыдать не начинали, если что не по ним, а очень даже сдачи могли дать. И Треу среди них - первая, та, перед кем все племя трепетало и кому даже Оррик при всей своей злобности не решался дорогу переходить.

И что в человеческих женщинах так влечет других орков, что они готовы сдохнуть, лишь бы разок повозить под собой какую-нибудь визжащую крестьянку?

\- Задумался, - Треу дернула Дро-Гхараша за спускавшуюся с виска косичку и с хохотом увернулась, когда тот попытался намотать на кулак ее смоляные жесткие пряди. - О чем, вождь?

Она звала его “вождь” или “Бетрезенов сын” - самым страшным орочьим проклятием после пустых лет, устроенных демонами. Никогда - по имени.

\- Выбираю, кого будем грабить, - Дро-Гхараш поднял лицо к небу, затянутому пеленой из воздушных облаков. Даже скрытое за ними, солнце слепило глаза, но Дро-Гхараш упрямо смотрел прямо на него, словно надеялся на ответ.

Под его командованием племя не упустило еще ни одного эльфийского или гномьего каравана, которых лихим ветром заносило в эти земли. Совершали набеги и на соседние орочьи племена, если тем случалось разжиться особо крупной и соблазнительной добычей. Пару раз отважились на вылазки в земли, оставшиеся под контролем проклятых. Человеческая Империя не смогла окончательно выжечь скверну, ее вожди перессорились за шаг до полной победы, и забытые демоны попрятались в норы - дожидаться своего часа. Однако силы своей остатки Бетрезеновой армии не утратили: оба раза Дро-Гхараш со своими воинами еле ноги унесли из выжженных пустошей.

Но чем больше проходило времени, тем реже появлялись чужеземные караваны и тем меньше в окрестностях оставалось орочьих племен, у которых можно было бы отнимать добычу. Демоны после двух неудачных набегов, когда всем, что унесли с собой орки, были воспоминания о сокровищах, накопленных сектантами, да их жалкие жизни, не казались легкой добычей. Зато люди - все эти торговцы, чьи частоколы могли остановить только домашнюю птицу, и крестьяне с тупыми вилами - были рядом. Только руку протяни.

Пожалуй, ради пары-тройки разоренных орками селений имперская столица отряды не пошлет. Но разорят они их - что дальше? Огнем и мечом прокладывать путь на север, пока люди не спохватятся и не вырежут-таки наглых зеленокожих? А остановиться на паре-тройке селений племя не сможет, Дро-Гхараш своих хорошо знал. Если после трех деревень не последует кары, то вбивать в тупые, замутненные охотничьим азартом головы, что в пятом селении захватчиков будут ждать паладины, бесполезно. Не послушают и хорошо, если в живых оставят труса.

\- В этом году караваны будут ходить. В следующем не знаю, - Треу задумчиво перебросила из руки в руку охотничий тесак, с которым не расставалась даже в постели, а за пределами стойбища никогда не прятала в ножны. - У тебя есть время решить, вождь.

\- Есть, - Дро-Гхараш посмотрел на нее с благодарностью. Знал, что Треу претит сама мысль о том, чтобы опасаться людей. Но точно так же знал, что Треу понимает - не трусость движет его поступками.

И благодарен был, что она не сомневается - Дро-Гхараш и в следующем году будет вождем.

Однако одна идея была у него давно. Сумасбродная, нелепая, способная в случае неудачи уронить его авторитет вернее, чем если бы ручной тролль Фрыж порвал пяток детей. Если она не понравится Треу - и пробовать не стоит, но если понравится…

Дро-Гхараш подумал-подумал и все-таки решился.

\- Хочешь заняться делом, Треу?

Она не поняла сначала, вытаращилась, некрасиво выкатив глаза. А потом с разъяренным ревом метнула свой тесак прямо ему в лицо.

Уклонился Дро-Гхараш проворно, занесенный кулак тоже перехватил вовремя и, скрутив Треу, одернул:

\- Да угомонись ты, женщина! Я серьезно!

Ее грудь ходуном ходила от бессильной злобы, и Дро-Гхараш пожалел, что конец сезона - а с ним очередные брачные игры - нескоро. Такую ее опрокинуть на шкуры и овладеть, должно быть, особенно приятно. Но сейчас - нельзя. Слишком велик риск, что потом родится уродец.

\- Ты, Бетрезеново отродье… - выплюнула Треу и метко лягнула Дро-Гхараша между ног.

\- Сссскотина! - взвыл он, но ни хватки на мощных руках не ослабил, ни ответного пинка не отвесил, хоть соблазн и был велик. - Да не издеваюсь я! Забыла, с кем говоришь?

Еще какое-то время Треу брыкалась, но отходила она всегда быстро, и скоро Дро-Гхараш выпустил ее из рук, с шипением поминая ведьм с гаргульями - два самых больших кошмара из армии проклятых, что Дро-Гхарашу доводилось наблюдать. Короткая драка разбередила не только царапины на плече, снова начавшие кровить, но и изрядно помятые в схватке с медведем ребра, про которые Дро-Гхараш уже было позабыл.

\- Думай, инкуб тебя раздери, прежде чем в драку лезть! - рявкнул Дро-Гхараш, но без особого пыла. В конце концов, он прекрасно понимал, почему взбеленилась Треу. Еще ни один вождь не доверял женщинам серьезных, тяжелых дел. На эту тему только шутили - глупо и несмешно.

Растаяли в веках предания о том, кто и за что проклял орочий народ. Осталось только твердое знание: дети, зачатые в неподходящие дни, родятся чудовищами. Порой находились смельчаки, готовые идти наперекор старому проклятию, или совсем отчаявшиеся женщины, у которых не выживали нормальные дети, и тогда на свет появлялись искореженные чьей-то злой волей младенцы, больше похожие на скомканные зеленые лепешки, чем на нормальных орочьих детей. После нескольких подтверждений этого печального правила древние шаманы орков нашли выход - научились предсказывать безопасные для зачатия дни. В остальное время даже отчаянные сорвиголовы не рисковали ложиться с женщинами, опасаясь навлечь на весь свой род проклятие неведомой силы.

И все бы ничего - приспособились орки и жили бы спокойно, если бы не одно “но”. Девочки рождались исключительно редко. У Колючих орков, могущественных по нынешним временам, на тридцать девять боеспособных мужчин приходилось семь взрослых женщин и всего четыре девочки. Поэтому женщины за время брачных игр меняли по десятку партнеров, надеясь повысить шансы на зачатие девочки.

\- А ты думай, как говоришь, вождь! - отрубила Треу, все-таки изловчившись смачно заехать ему в солнечное сплетение. Пока Дро-Гхараш хватал воздух ртом и восстанавливал дыхание - а заодно и душевное равновесие, - Треу мрачно потопала в том направлении, куда улетел ее тесак. Немного погодя оправившийся Дро-Гхараш последовал за ней.

\- Дослушала бы сначала, - он почесал затылок, с неудовольствием отметив, что кровь уже почти засохла и смыть ее будет адски трудно. - Когда я над тобой смеялся?

\- Все бывает впервые, вождь. Выкладывай, что ты там бормотать начал.

\- Научись ковать мечи.

\- Где железо на них взять? - скорее от неожиданности машинально возразила Треу и вдруг прыжком развернулась на месте, позабыв про свой тесак: - Не сдурел ли ты часом, вождь?!

Обалдение шло ей куда больше, чем ярость: чуть приподнятые густые брови, приоткрывшийся рот, сложившиеся в аккуратную “о” тонкие черные губы и темно-желтые клыки, опасно сверкающие в лучах солнца… но главное - глаза. Выразительные, зелено-зеленые, ярче, чем степная трава.

Красивой женщиной была Треу. Красивой и пугающей.

\- В этот-то раз дослушаешь? - Дро-Гхараш протянул руку и собственнически погладил ее по высокой груди, большим пальцем задевая скрытые плотным льном рубашки соски. У людей, он знал, дети сосали материнскую грудь, как у коров, и, будь Треу человеком, Дро-Гхараш мог бы подумать что-то вроде “она вскормила двух моих дочерей”. Но орочьи дети с первых дней ели мясо, и грудь орочьих женщин предназначалась только для получения удовольствия на ложе.

Эта нехитрая ласка всегда действовала безотказно: Треу сладко вздохнула-рыкнула, передернула плечами и отстранилась, но вид у нее был скорее недоуменный, чем злой.

\- Говори, вождь. Говори, а там решу, убить тебя или яйца отрезать.

\- Кто тогда будет зачинать тебе дочерей? - не остался в долгу Дро-Гхараш и присоединился к поискам тесака, одновременно излагая то, что давно вертелось у него в голове: - Люди убивают легко не потому, что сильны. У них хорошее оружие и доспех. Не косись на меня, женщина, доспех я у тебя не прошу! Все наши мечи, - Дро-Гхараш похлопал себя по бедру, - сделаны человеческими руками и для людей. Они давно пришли в негодность.

Аграж-Дул ничего не делал без причины, но лишь получив знаки власти, Дро-Гхараш понял, отчего ржавый меч и расколотый щит так редко видели битву в руках старого вождя. Пусть мечом можно было ударить быстрее, чем излюбленной шипастой дубиной, и там, где человек наносил один удар, орк наносил два. Неважно, потому что крошащееся по кромке лезвие трофейного клинка не годилось ни на что. А даже если бы меч сверкал, начищенный не хуже, чем у старательного сквайра, помогло бы это мало. Рукоять, подогнанная под человеческую руку, в когтистую орочью ладонь ложиться не желала, и удар выходил слабее, чем мог бы. Дро-Гхараш честно пробовал драться своим ржавым мечом, тренировался с ним, оттачивал мастерство… не помогло. Пришлось вернуться к привычной дубине, которой и бить сподручно, и блокировать.

Но возможность сражаться лучше не давала Дро-Гхарашу покоя. Он пару лет ломал голову, где бы раздобыть подходящее оружие? Пробовал эльфийские клинки, гномьи, даже демонические, но все было не то и не так. Пока его не осенило: чтобы меч подходил орку, сделать его должен орк.

Много раз орки пытались подражать человеческому оружию: строили примитивные кузни, плавили железо. Но едва становилось понятно, что сразу хорошо не получится, как мужчины бросали это дело. Только Колючие Орки трижды за последние несколько поколений брались за ковку - и каждый раз забрасывали. Зачем, если дубины достаточно хороши?

Но то - мужчины, а Дро-Гхараш собирался поручить кузнечное дело женщинам. Там, где вольные орки отступались, предпочитая другие занятия, их прикованные к стойбищу подруги наверняка проявят упорство в достижении цели. Не слабее своих мужчин, но все равно хранимые паче любых сокровищ, орочьи женщины безвылазно сидели в стойбище и в бой шли последними из всего племени. Учились драться и учили всю молодежь, строили землянки и шатры, обихаживали частокол, брались за любую работу - и лезли на стены от скуки.

Треу, великолепную Треу, перед которой дрожали все от последнего гоблина до грозного Оррика, выпускали за ворота только в обществе Дро-Гхараша и только после рождения второй дочери. Считали, что больше она уже не родит, и не очень беспокоились. У других женщин не было даже этого.

\- Поняла, что не издеваюсь? - Дро-Гхараш наконец-то углядел в траве тусклый отблеск и с видом победителя выдернул глубоко ушедший в землю охотничий тесак. Непривычно молчаливая Треу приняла его, рукавом обтерла от комьев земли, полюбовалась на отсветы лезвия в солнечных лучах.

А потом резко переломила лезвие пополам.

\- Я сделаю себе лучше, - убежденно сказал она, отбросив с глаз длинную челку, в которой запуталось несколько сухих стебельков. - Пойдем, вождь, ты еще хотел помыться.

Дро-Гхараш гордился ей. И немного - собой.

Глава 4

По-всякому Дро-Гхарашу доводилось возвращаться в стойбище: и с тяжелой медвежьей тушей на плече, которую попробуй дотащи от горизонта до ворот под испытующими взглядами, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, не споткнувшись и не согнувшись от непомерного веса; и налегке, покрытому ранами, с мрачными воинами за спиной, горящими жаждой хоть кому-нибудь отомстить за свое поражение; и даже верхом, на отобранном у эльфийского посла первоклассном жеребце, удержаться на котором не мог никто, кроме Дро-Гхараша. Все племя потом пробовало - всем племенем его и съели, когда в том убедились.

Но вот так, в полузабытьи, когда не выпустить из рук ржавый меч и расколотый щит получилось только на чистой памяти рук и смутном осознании, что так надо, Дро-Гхарашу возвращаться еще не приходилось. 

\- Держись, вождь, - сказал кто-то сверху, и Дро-Гхараш подумал, что лежит, наверное, на земле… но почему землю так шатает? - Шевелитесь, Бетрезеновы отродья!

Неужели его… несли?

Связно мыслить, впрочем, у Дро-Гхараша в тот раз больше не получилось.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, его окружала темнота, смешанная со знакомым запахом травяных сборов и тихим перестуком подвешенных к балкам сухих костей. Шаманский шатер, но - как? Последним, что отчетливо помнил непобедимый Дро-Гхараш, была раздирающая внутренности боль от раскаленного демонического клинка.

\- Очнулся, вождь? - продребезжал откуда-то голос Орма. - Зря.

\- С чего бы это? - надменно поинтересовался Дро-Гхараш, откинув покрывало из волчьей шкуры и первым делом нашарив меч и щит, а уже вторым - ощупывая живот. По ощущениям - целый, хотя болезненный.

\- Ты клинок потерял, что Треу ковала. Убьет она тебя за такое. Грозилась уже. - Шаман вынырнул из темноты с едва теплившейся лампадкой и безобразно улыбнулся. Осмотрел Дро-Гхараша, поцокал языком и поскакал в дальний угол, откуда вернулся с вонючей сверх меры мазью. Щедро зачерпнул эту гадость тонкой ладошкой, плюхнул прямо на живот Дро-Гхараша и принялся втирать, заодно рассказывая уже серьезным тоном: - Двоих вот убила. Тебя добить предлагали.

Дро-Гхараш хмыкнул - в этом он и не сомневался. Стоило оказаться в стойбище, как он попал под опеку Треу, и никакая сила не способна была с ним покончить, пока его женщина держала в руках излюбленные парные мечи. Его куда больше интересовало, что же случилось раньше? Почему его, беспомощного, умирающего, не оставили подыхать в демонской крепости вместе с сильным, но тупым и чересчур доверчивым троллем? Обмануть Фрыжа мог даже ребенок, достаточно было пообещать вернуться с помощью - и отряд спокойно ушел бы, прихватив добычу, а честный Фрыж остался дожидаться их возвращения над трупом Дро-Гхараша. Выращенный орками, тролль не только охотиться не умел, он бы и домой дорогу не нашел. И племя легко избавилось бы от навязшего в зубах вождя, что седьмой год отравлял им жизнь, не давая развернуться во всю мощь.

Но его вытащили и принесли обратно, прекрасно понимая, что в стойбище и Треу, и Орм приложат все усилия, чтобы поставить Дро-Гхараша на ноги.

Он не понимал, почему.

\- Думаешь, - констатировал Орм, тщательно втирая коричневатую дрянь в живот Дро-Гхараша. - Ты хороший вождь. Пусть неправильный. Все равно хороший.

\- Вряд ли это понимает кто-то, кроме тебя да Треу, - Дро-Гхараш откинулся назад, на свернутую рулоном шкуру белого медведя, и расслабился. До рассвета никто не сунется в шаманский шатер, и даже учеников здесь сейчас нет, иначе Орм не вел бы себя так свободно. Можно отдохнуть и решить, что делать. Ведь делать что-то надо?

\- Ошибаешься, вождь. Хочешь совет?

\- Давай, - разрешил Дро-Гхараш, заинтригованный. Орм обычно не спрашивал разрешения, а раздавал указания. Их можно было слушаться или нет, но и вождь, и шаман знали, что Дро-Гхараш обязательно примет их к сведению. А то, что Орм спросил… похоже, он в кои-то веки не уверен в своей правоте.

\- Ты победитель. Как победитель себя веди. Добычу подели, возвращение отпразднуй. Не меньше. Не больше.

\- Сколько прошло времени? - обдумав совет и найдя его стоящим, спросил Дро-Гхараш. От этого зависело, что он скажет, когда утром покинет шатер и натолкнется на изнывающую от нетерпения толпу.

\- Меньше суток. Вчера днем принесли тебя, - Орм закончил лечебные процедуры, критически оглядел результат, подсвечивая почти совсем угасшей лампадкой. Увиденное ему понравилось, поэтому лампадку Орм отставил и поднялся с низкого топчана, на котором лежал Дро-Гхараш. - Спи, вождь. Разбужу тебя на рассвете.

Орм ускакал куда-то в темноту, в которой отлично видел - в отличие от Дро-Гхараша. Лампадку, небось, специально принес, чтобы могучий вождь орков, слишком гордый для просьб, как следует рассмотрел себя - своими глазами убедился, что страшная рана затянулась и жизни его опасность больше не грозит.

Дро-Гхараш прикрыл глаза, но совету не последовал. Предпочел просчитать свои действия и слова для всех возможных ситуаций. В конце концов, именно это не раз спасало его от поспешных и глупых решений.

За раздумьями утро подкралось незаметно, заползло под полог тонкими лучиками розового света. Довольный собой Дро-Гхараш сделал глубокий вдох, лишний раз убедившись, что боль никуда не делась и еще долго останется с ним, но не настолько сильна, чтобы подчинять ей свои действия. Валяться и дальше, притворяясь смертельно раненным, недостойно.

Из-за ширмы высунулся Орм и застал Дро-Гхараша надевающим шкуру одного из своих пещерных медведей - Треу принесла, не иначе. Предыдущая шкура, которую он носил все годы правления, уже начала обугливаться в очаге. Возможно, как раз запах паленого и выкурил гоблина из постели.

\- Рассвет! - закудахтал Орм, разглядев пробивающиеся в шатерный полумрак утренние лучи. - Прости, вождь, проспал я! Умаялся вчера!

\- Можешь дальше спать, - великодушно кивнул Дро-Гхараш, почему-то лишь сейчас обративший внимание, как сильно похудел его шаман за последние годы.

Раньше свисавшая только на животе и под подбородком, теперь его лягушачья кожа казалась снятой с существа раз в пять больше. Только чуткие пальцы она обтягивала туго. Жалкое зрелище представлял собой Орм - еще более жалкое, чем пять лет назад, когда Дро-Гхараш увидел его впервые.

И бубен Орм уже с собой не носил, передав его старшему ученику.

\- Спи, я сказал, - добродушно и немного смущенно рыкнул Дро-Гхараш, не зная, как еще выразить заботу и не показаться чересчур мягкотелым. - Ты хорошо потрудился этой ночью.

Орм печально и понимающе склонил голову, на секунду прикрыв глаза, а потом привычно затрясся и прошамкал:

\- Пора, вождь.

Это Дро-Гхараш чувствовал и сам.

Откинув полог, наружу он шагнул, готовый услышать как презрительный свист, так и разочарованные возгласы. Однако ошибся.

Нет, поздравлять его тоже не кинулись. Его просто никто не ждал, даже Треу. Стойбище жило своей обычной жизнью: стучали молотки в кузне, отчаянно бранилась Мрау в попытке согнать Фрыжа с облюбованного им пятачка. Судя по насыщенному монологу Мрау, тупой тролль развалился прямо у нее на пороге, перегородив выход из шатра, и просыпаться не спешил - несмотря на все пинки и громкий хохот любого, кто проходил мимо. Между шатром шамана и соседним пронеслась стайка детей, среди них - обе дочери Дро-Гхараша, погодки, похожие на мать как две капли воды. Они привычно не обратили на него внимания - детям пока не было дела до того, кто у них вождь, а уж отцами своими в племени никто и никогда не интересовался. Так что приветствия Дро-Гхараш не услышал - как и всегда.

\- Наконец-то глаза продрал! - недовольно выкрикнул Оддум, один из тех, кто ходил с Дро-Гхарашем в последний поход, закончившийся так бесславно. Еще двое воинов, с которыми Оддум на ходу о чем-то переговаривался, таща здоровенного кабана, нехотя кивнули вождю. - Добычу-то когда делить будем?

\- Да прямо сейчас, - как ни в чем не бывало, хоть и далось это с трудом, откликнулся Дро-Гхараш. - Собирай всех, живо!

Когда про добычу сказал Орм, Дро-Гхараш значения не придал, подумав, что воины просто успели прихватить по горсти монет да камней, и делить там на самом деле нечего: кто сколько унес, тот и владеет. Но раз речь зашла об общей дележке, значит, добычи все-таки много?

Когда Дро-Гхараш, оставивший далеко позади Орма, но все-таки передвигавшийся медленнее обычного, подошел к центру стойбища, там уже собралось почти все племя. Перед вождем расступились, давая дорогу, и Дро-Гхараш чуть не споткнулся, увидев пять здоровенных мешков, из чьих небрежно стянутых горловин поблескивало золото. Но хоть понятно стало, почему опостылевшего вождя все-таки взяли с собой. Столько золота мог унести лишь Фрыж, а он бы никуда не пошел без Дро-Гхараша.

Одной загадкой меньше, и Дро-Гхараш почувствовал себя увереннее. Хотя, возможно, и рано.

На одном из мешков сидела Треу, меланхолично точившая свой длинный клинок, которым на спор разрубала в полете два десятка яблок или пяток черепов. Второй, короткий, висел на поясе. Пока. Выхватить его из ножен Треу могла быстрее, чем имперский паладин.

\- Ага, явился, Бетрезенов сын, - ласково приветствовала она и спрыгнула на утоптанную землю. Племя, жадно столпившееся было у мешков, отхлынуло назад, едва Треу решительно зашагала в сторону Дро-Гхараша. - Ты посмел оставить мой клинок в какой-то вонючей демонической дыре.

Единственным оружием, которое имел при себе едва оправившийся от ранения вождь, был несчастный ржавый меч, но Дро-Гхараш все равно среагировал рефлекторно: подставил его под размашистый удар сверкающего клинка, блокируя. Посыпалась на землю ржавая труха, а взбешенная Треу прошипела ему в лицо:

\- Я сделаю тебе еще один. Потеряешь его - и этот, - она с силой оттолкнула Дро-Гхараша от себя, кивнув на ржавый меч, - тебе уже не понадобится!

Отпрыгнула, смахнула с лезвия пыль и, вогнав клинок в ножны, твердым шагом удалилась в сторону кузни.

Племя дружно захохотало. Наблюдать, как женщина строит их сурового вождя, было одним из любимых занятий Колючих Орков.

\- Заткнулись, - огрызнулся Дро-Гхараш, не особо, впрочем, надеясь, что его послушают. Кое-кто и правда замолчал, но большая часть дурацкий приказ проигнорировала.

Как всегда.

И дележка добычи прошла как всегда - не без споров, порой переходящих в поединки, и ругались на Дро-Гхараша страшно, брызгая слюной и хватаясь за дубины, но к полудню пять мешков опустели, а их содержимое растащили себе все: кто побольше, как женщины, отбившие себе целый мешок на нужды кузни, кто поменьше, в меру личного вклада в дела племени. Дро-Гхарашу досталась десятая часть, положенная вождю несмотря ни на что, и никто не посмел вякнуть, оспаривая его право на золото.

Единственным, чье отсутствие на дележке бросалось в глаза, оказался Оррик. Как бы он ни ненавидел Дро-Гхараша, а выгоды своей не упускал и до сих пор к дележке не опаздывал ни разу.

Дро-Гхараш поднатужился, вскинул на плечо ополовиненный мешок и поковылял с ним к своему шатру. Следом, будто случайно, тащился Орм, чью долю гоблины как раз делили между собой. Себе шаман почти никогда не оставлял золота, утверждая, что прекрасно обходится и без него.

Только отгородившись пологом шатра, Дро-Гхараш выдохнул и обессиленно сполз прямо на пол, не глядя даже, на шкуру ли плюхнулся или на голую землю. А пока переводил дыхание, подоспел и Орм: просочился внутрь, уверенно направился к брошенным в углу шкурам, на которых и устроился.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что она убила Оррика? - устало поинтересовался Дро-Гхараш, поленившись даже на кровать пересаживаться. Ему и так было удобно, а ежели кто заглянет и увидит… что ж.

\- Она не убила его. Оррик пятерых взял. В село ушел.

Все понятно. Воспользовался, тупица, беспомощностью Дро-Гхараша, чтобы наглядно доказать, как здорово грабить человеческие поселения. Догонять бессмысленно - все, что мог, Оррик уже сделал. Пусть теперь возвращается.

\- Чтобы к его возвращению я был здоров, - коротко приказал Дро-Гхараш, стиснув в ладони неудобную рукоять ржавого меча.

\- Будешь, - пообещал Орм и занюхнул любимой травы из потертого мешочка.

Свое обещание он выполнил. И когда через пять дней крестьяне явились большим ополчением, чтобы мстить за убитых родичей и украденных жен, по обеим сторонам от ворот на частокол были насажены головы Оррика и его пособников. Каким бы удобным врагом тот ни был, простить столь дерзкое ослушание Дро-Гхараш не мог - ни ему, ни тем, кто пошел с ним.

Уходили крестьяне озадаченные, но удовлетворенные, уводя рыдающих, однако живых женщин. В племени от Дро-Гхараша чего-то подобного и ждали, судьба Оррика никого не удивила. А вот люди впервые задумались о том, что не все орки плохи, и у этих мыслей могли оказаться весьма хорошие последствия.

А могли и не оказаться. Но Дро-Гхараш предпочитал считать, что Оррик напоследок оказал ему хорошую услугу.

Это было очень приятное чувство.

Глава 5

Взвился к небесам высокий костер, заплясал под музыку барабанов из орочьей кожи. Пронзительно взвыли гоблины.

Дро-Гхараш молча смотрел в огонь, прощаясь с тем единственным, кого мог назвать своим другом.

Смерть в степях не любят, но и не боятся ее прихода. Особенно шаманы - те, кто с ней на “ты”, кто ежедневно говорит с миром духов и черпает силу у мертвых предков. Орм давно готов был уйти за порог - и знания ученикам передал, и Дро-Гхарашу советов надавал полезных на несколько лет вперед, и преемника себе выбрал. Но год сменялся годом, а Орм все скрипел потихоньку, и неважно, что ритуальный бубен давно перешел к Оругу - главным шаманом гоблинов оставался Орм.

И шаманом орков тоже.

Его любили не больше, чем Дро-Гхараша, убить в первые годы пытались не раз, плевали вслед презрительно. Но знали: если Орм предсказал грозу, надо прятаться по шатрам, а если определил сроки брачных игр - детей зачинать можно смело. Старый орочий шаман, чье имя в племени уже и позабыть-то успели, ошибался, и ему прощали. Орму не простили бы - но он всегда оказывался прав.

На похороны пришли почти все. Молчали угрюмо, кидали в погребальный костер золотые монеты и самодельные костяные талисманы, пока гоблины в голос оплакивали своего шамана и защитника, - но не расходились. Стояли почетным караулом, провожая дух в серые чертоги.

Интересно, Дро-Гхараш удостоится таких же почестей, когда придет его время возлечь на смертное ложе? Или его тело выкинут в степи на растерзание падальщикам?

Огонь взревел в последний раз, метнулся к звездам, распался десятком обжигающих искр, жаля каждого, кто стоял слишком близко, и угас. Порыв ветра подхватил легкий пепел, разметал по стойбищу, смешал с землей под ногами, навсегда приковывая прах Орма к этому месту.

Старого орочьего шамана земля не приняла.

Треу задумчиво потерла шею - ей искра оставила идеально ровный круглый ожог слева, где билась жила. Заживет и почернеет - будет красиво, не то что у Дро-Гхараша, которому достался отпечаток сухонькой гоблинской ладошки прямо на груди, напротив сердца.

Остальным повезло больше - ожоги как ожоги, бесформенные, просто добрый знак от Громдока, - и над Дро-Гхарашем уже глумливо гоготали.

\- Вот же собачий сын, - невесело хмыкнула Треу, похлопав Дро-Гхараша по груди. - Пережечь тебе что поверх, вождь? Ты же не веришь в знамения?

\- Не верю, но не надо. Пусть будет, - решил Дро-Гхараш, поморщившись. Действительно, пусть, раз уж старику так хочется. Он честно заслужил. - Ты видела Ра-Шадда?

\- Здесь еще недавно стоял, - тяжело переваливаясь и придерживая рукой огромный живот, Треу развернулась и нахмурилась, окинув взглядом теперь пустое место.

\- Иди в шатер, - распорядился Дро-Гхараш и, не глядя больше ни на сбившихся в кучку гоблинов, ни на оживленно переговаривающихся орков, ни на Фрыжа, что тихо грустил в отдалении, вождь орков пошел искать своего нового шамана.

Обстановка в знакомом шатре ничуть не изменилась: постукивали кости, вился под пологом густой пахучий дымок от курильниц. И с чего бы ей меняться: шаман ушел, а наука его осталась - продолжит существовать в чужих словах и поступках.

Место Орма у тлеющего очага занимал растрепанный мальчишка с шалыми, блестящими глазами. Дыбом стояли белые волосы, подергивался уголок рта, то уезжая вбок в жутковатой ухмылке, совсем не красящей девятилетнего мальчишку, то опускаясь в скорбной гримасе. Ловкие руки давно заученными движениями перебирали старые, до дыр стертые костяные четки, а тело содрогалось в рваном, потустороннем ритме.

\- Бетрезеновы потроха! - ругался Дро-Гхараш, уже выскакивая наружу. - Оруг! Живо сюда!

Все стойбище на миг замерло, накрытое мощным ревом вождя, затем снова зашевелилось. Раздался частый дробный топоток - гоблины как один помчались на зов, и Оруг - впереди всех, бестолково размахивая бубном и смешно подпрыгивая. В такой спешке Дро-Гхараш еще ни разу его не видел и, будь ситуация другой, посмеялся бы, но не теперь.

\- Вождь? - запыхавшийся Оруг испуганно заглянул ему в лицо, отдуваясь. Тощая грудная клетка и круглый как барабан живот нелепо белели в свете луны, но Дро-Гхараш точно знал: преемника Орм выбрал не просто так. Если кто и мог помочь, то Оруг.

\- Вытаскивай! - отдернув полог и ткнув в озаренную лишь углями тьму шатра, рявкнул Дро-Гхараш.

Бледный даже для гоблина Оруг сделался белее раскаленного металла, из которого отливала клинки Треу. Дро-Гхараш подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше, но прямо сейчас его не волновало, что подумают потихоньку стягивавшиеся к шаманскому шатру орки.

Со всех хилых ножек кинувшись внутрь, Оруг метнулся по сторонам, хватая одному ему известные пучки трав и мешочки с чем-то непонятным, суетливо вывалил это все прямо на пол рядом с ничего не замечающим мальчишкой и принялся в каком-то лишь ему известном порядке кидать все это на угли.

\- Завесь вход, вождь! - крикнул Оруг напоследок, и Дро-Гхарашу оставалось лишь послушаться. Все равно от него ничего не зависело, а находиться внутри было еще и опасно. Оруг сейчас жизнью рисковал, чтобы вернуть глупого недоросля в реальный мир.

\- Что, что такое? - возбужденно перекрикивалась собравшаяся молодежь из орков. Гоблины же молча дрожали - боялись, что сделает с ними вождь, если у их шамана не получится. Они-то поняли, что произошло, - как и старшие орки, откровенно хватавшиеся за головы и на чем свет стоит костерившие сопляка.

Ра-Шадд, которого Орм взял еще младенцем и самолично провел почти через все ступени посвящения, будущий шаман орков, надежда их племени, единственная причина, по которой Орма терпели, ушел в бесконтрольный транс. Шансов вернуться оттуда собой - вернуться вообще - у ребенка, не завершившего обучение, но возомнившего себя взрослым и самостоятельным, почти не было.

Дро-Гхараш болезненно скривился и потер переносицу. Он уже жалел, что приказал Оругу спасать малолетнего идиота. Пусть потеря единственного в племени шамана-орка, обученного самим Ормом, стала бы тяжелым ударом, но теперь Дро-Гхараш рисковал потерять еще и Оруга, а это уже будет настоящей катастрофой. Ни один из других учеников Орма не потянет обязанностей перед орочьим племенем, и придется искать шамана у соседей. То есть виру платить непомерную, да еще довольствоваться в лучшем случае самым бесталанным недоучкой, а в худшем - и вовсе пускающим слюни калекой.

Но отменить свой приказ значило показаться нерешительным, и Дро-Гхараш, сцепив клыки, ждал, чем закончится самоубийственная попытка Оруга. Ждали и остальные, окружив шатер: те, кто постарше, просветили молодежь, что происходит и чем может обернуться, так что теперь все племя застыло на вдохе, словно над пропастью зависнув.

Когда полог шатра приподнялся и оттуда показался разом постаревший на десяток лет Оруг, племя выдохнуло в едином порыве, расслабилось, и Дро-Гхараш с удивлением отметил: радуются, что гоблин жив. Что у них по-прежнему есть шаман.

Оруг поднял дрожащую от непомерной усталости руку, и оживившееся было племя разом умолкло, а все взгляды обратились к маленькому шаману.

\- Жив и в своем уме, - бесконечно устало объявил Оруг и, не слушая ликования, перешедшего в очередной виток сочной ругани, снова скрылся в шатре.

\- Плетьми выдрать! - предложили из толпы среди отборной брани. - Пусть знает!

\- Пусть, пусть! - подхватили еще несколько голосов с убежденностью, которую Дро-Гхараш понимал и разделял, но одобрить не мог, как бы ни хотелось.

\- Чтобы все-таки сдох? - зычно возразил он, перекрыв гомон. - Пусть оправится сначала, там посмотрим. 

\- Спустить ему с рук хочешь, вождь? - неприязненно высказался Браган под согласный рык. - Чтобы он еще что выкинул потом?

\- Он себя и сам уже наказал, - Дро-Гхараш обвел толпу тяжелым взглядом. - Расходитесь отсюда. Кто руку на него поднимет - на новый барабан Оругу пойдет. Я сказал.

Орки заворчали, но приказа ослушаться не посмели. Судьба Оррика, чью шкуру отдали шаманам, всем была известна, и повторить ее никто не хотел.

Шмыгнули между шатрами к своим шалашикам успокоившиеся гоблины, и постепенно в стойбище установилась обычная ночная тишина. Дро-Гхараш убедился, что возвращаться с местью никто не собирается, и тоже пошел в свой шатер, где уже давно ждала его Треу.

А на следующий день Дро-Гхараш первым делом наведался в шаманский шатер, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как отразилась на Ра-Шадде его вчерашняя глупость.

От мальчишки, всегда жизнерадостного и непоседливого, носившегося по стойбищу быстрее стрелы, успевавшего обучаться шаманству и бою на мечах одновременно, остались одни глаза - громадные, неестественно светлые, обрамленные покрасневшими белками. И глаза эти смотрели на Дро-Гхараша в ужасе.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - жестом показав подхватившемуся было Оругу, что тот может остаться, Дро-Гхараш без приглашения опустился на стопку шкур рядом с лежанкой мальчишки. - Говорить можешь?

\- Могу, - прошелестел Ра-Шадд, весь сжимаясь, словно от холода. Понимал, паршивец, что тон вождя ничего хорошего ему не сулит. Где же был его страх, когда он голову в пасть неизвестности совал, спрашивается?

\- Так скажи мне, - чувствуя, как сжимается горло от плохо контролируемой ярости, зарычал Дро-Гхараш, - что плохого сделал тебе Орм, что ты опозорил его память? Я не верю, что он плохо тебя учил! Ты знал, что в транс нельзя уходить до конца обучения!

Похоже, к такому обвинению мальчишка оказался не готов - распахнул рот так, что стали видны кончики верхних клыков и черный язык.

\- Мне не отвечали духи предков! - вскинулся Ра-Шадд, судорожно цепляясь за покрывало, словно оно могло ему чем-то помочь. - Контакт только в трансе устанавливается! А я же теперь шаман, я должен с ними общаться!

\- Ты станешь шаманом, - Дро-Гхараш заставил себя говорить спокойно, но Ра-Шадд вжался в лежанку, будто старался с ней слиться, - не раньше, чем Оруг объявит, что ты готов. И пореже попадайся мне на глаза, если хочешь жить.

Дро-Гхараш поднялся, уважительно кивнул Оругу и вышел наружу.

Плетей бы паршивцу, но ему теперь хребет одним ударом перешибить можно. А заново воспитывать другого шамана…

\- Вождь, - позвали откуда-то слева, и увлекшийся было мыслями Дро-Гхараш вопросительно повернул голову. Мрау, Крэу и Нриу - трое самых старших женщин после Треу, которые сообща управляли кузницей, пока она была в тягости. Люди бы, наверное, не смогли их различить, если б не одежда: одна в льняном костюме, совсем как Треу, на другой - штаны из кожи и меховой волчий жилет на голое тело, а третья вообще только кузнечный фартук надеть и сподобилась. Дро-Гхараш приветствовал каждую и остановился, показывая, что готов выслушать.

\- Не делай Ра-Шадда шаманом, вождь. Рано ему, куда ж это годится? - Нриу повела широкими плечами, и было видно, как сложен для нее этот разговор, но все-таки договорила: - Не дозрел еще.

Вот это да.

Дро-Гхараш уставился на женщин с таким откровенным изумлением, что Мрау поежилась, но сочла своим долгом пояснить:

\- Не только мы так думаем, вождь. Но другие не скажут, глупыми казаться не хотят.

На такие хорошие новости Дро-Гхараш и не рассчитывал, однако от маленького ехидства не удержался:

\- Можно подумать, шамана назначить в моей власти. Он или есть, или нет.

\- Не прикидывайся, вождь, - сурово отрезала Крэу. - Ты сам давно знаешь, что будет так, как скажешь ты.

\- Будет, - согласился Дро-Гхараш уже серьезно. - Потолкуйте с Оругом - вот мой ответ.

Они переглянулись непонимающе, а Дро-Гхараш двинулся дальше, с трудом пряча довольную улыбку. Можно было, конечно, и так сказать, что допускать Ра0Шадда до шаманства Дро-Гхараш не собирался, но он не хотел, чтобы женщины вздумали, будто могут им вертеть. Пусть знают, что решение было принято еще до их просьбы.

Решение, которое впервые поддержали - молчаливо, но единогласно и безоговорочно. Это было очень новое чувство - ощущать за спиной все свое племя. Знать, что не только гоблины, дрожащие за свои жалкие жизни, поддерживают вождя, но и орки, гордые орки, столько лет подчинявшиеся традиции и силе, наконец-то признали - пускай всего один раз, но признали! - его правоту.

Чувство окрыляло. И одновременно печалило: Дро-Гхараш слишком хорошо понимал, как сложно ему будет отныне принимать не угодные остальным решения.

Но знал, что выдержит.

Глава 6

Нет такого ребенка, которому не нравится грязь. И неважно, что думает по этому поводу строгая мать: если в пределах его досягаемости найдется лужа или какой иной источник грязи, ребенок вымажется с ног до головы. В этом и оркские, и человеческие дети были одинаковы. Но если первые с восторгом плюхались в любую лужу и без помех неслись играться дальше, то вторые половины удовольствия были лишены. Вот и мелкий человечий детеныш, едва успел окунуть ручонки в жирную грязь, как был подхвачен за шиворот и унесен на задний двор - мыться.

Дро-Гхараш сию сцену наблюдал, стараясь отвлечься, пока купец кропотливо пересчитывал золотые слитки. Поначалу излишняя обстоятельность почтенного Верто бесила всех орков, но со временем привык даже нетерпеливый Браж-Дул. Пусть себе копошится, сколько хочет, зато можно быть твердо уверенными, что купленная сталь окажется качественной, и не бояться, что женщины опять будут пилить горе-торговцев.

Вот только сегодня у Дро-Гхараша был особый повод нервничать и коршуном следить за каждым аккуратно переложенным слитком.

\- Все верно, уважаемые! - наконец торжественно заключил Верто и добродушно закивал. - Пройдемте, пройдемте, товар ждет!

Пока купеческие помощники демонстрировали оркам, что в крытых телегах именно сталь, а не какой мусор, Верто обратился к Дро-Гхарашу:

\- Вас ждать через месяц, досточтимый вождь? Как всегда?

\- Как всегда, почтенный, - подтвердил тот и прирыкнул на своих: - Шевелитесь!

Вначале, когда орки только-только налаживали торговлю с людьми, они покупали железную руду за огромные деньги и сами тягали ее в стойбище. Дро-Гхарашу до сих пор не по себе становилось при воспоминании о том, как наравне со всеми толкал ручную телегу и проклинал свои идеи. Соленый пот заливал глаза, почти тут же высыхал под беспощадным солнцем и стягивал кожу. Была бы эта идея чьей-то еще, Дро-Гхараш набил бы умнику морду и отказался участвовать. Но увы! Сам придумал - приходилось подавать пример и не морщиться.

Потом выяснилось, что проще покупать готовое железо, и стоит оно дешевле той руды, которую некий предприимчивый купец впаривал несведущим оркам за гигантские суммы; с годами и вовсе перешли на сталь, как люди. Ее возили на человеческих телегах, запряженных лошадьми. Помощники Верто давно выучили дорогу до орочьего стойбища и обычно прибывали туда раньше, чем Дро-Гхараш со своим отрядом, шедшие пешком.

Сегодня Дро-Гхараш собирался впервые ехать с людьми, потому что дома осталась Треу. На момент его ухода она не могла разродиться второй день.

Он бы и не оставил ее, вот только негоже вождю откладывать торговые договоренности без причин. А что его женщина, возможно, умирает… так этих женщин через пяток лет уж два десятка станет, знай себе выбирай.

И его орки, и купцовы возничие приказу забираться на телеги удивились, уставились с одинаковыми выражениями таких разных лиц.

\- Оглохли? - Дро-Гхараш парой зуботычин осадил возмутившихся было воинов - как так, не хлюпики какие, своими ногами дойти же могут! Остальные, видя, что он не настроен не только шутить, а даже объясняться, споро попрыгали на телеги и нахохлились там, кидая вызывающие взгляды на людей и избегая смотреть на собственного вождя. - До встречи, почтенный, - попрощался Дро-Гхараш, глубоко безразличный к страданиям воинов. - Едем!

Умный купец помахал на прощание, не задавая вопросов, возницы тоже как воды в рот набрали и всю дорогу подхлестывали коней.

Благодаря им Дро-Гхараш успел.

Рожали орочьи женщины в специальном шатре, который пустовал все остальное время. Мужчин туда не допускали, но шел третий день, Треу еще не родила, и Дро-Гхарашу плевать было что на традиции, что на скрещенные перед его носом клинки Мрау и Лроу.

Спутанные черные волосы, из которых неизменно торчали то сухие травинки, то перья недавно ощипанной птицы, слиплись грязными сосульками. Треу морщилась, а стиснутая в ее коротких пальцах шкура отчетливо трещала, готовая вот-вот порваться.

Не нужно было быть женщиной или шаманом, чтобы видеть - дело плохо.

\- Эй, - позвал Дро-Гхараш, игнорируя шипение помощниц и склоняясь над Треу. - Посмотри на меня.

\- Вождь? - Треу открыла глаза, пару раз глубоко вдохнула, закашлялась и забилась от боли. Дро-Гхараш перехватил ее руки, прижал к лежанке и держал, пока судорога не прекратилась. Пока многократно прокушенные губы не сложились наконец в твердую линию, и Треу повелительно не бросила: - Отпускай.

Тогда Дро-Гхараш разжал хватку на ее руках, вместо этого перехватил подмышками - подвинул и сел рядом, позволив Треу откинуться на его плечо. Огромный живот неравномерно поднимался, и непохоже было, что младенец хоть немного приблизился к рождению. Значит, лежит поперек. Хуже не бывает.

\- Мне не жить, - обыденно и спокойно сказала Треу, делая медленные, поверхностные вдохи. - Они это видят, но они ничего не могут сделать. Ты можешь, вождь.

\- Что именно? - в тот момент Дро-Гхараш готов был развязать войну и перестать быть вождем. Ко всему был готов.

\- Спасай ребенка. Разрежь живот и достань его из меня.

Кроме одного.

\- С ума сошла, женщина? Рожай!

Но остальные женщины, что собрались вокруг, - старые и молодые, не раз рожавшие и носившие своих первенцев, - не стали ее разубеждать. Сидели у лежанки, как предписывал обычай, и молчали.

\- Оба умрем, - сухо пожала плечами Треу, и лицо ее перекосилось от боли. - Но у ребенка еще есть шанс. Я чувствую.

Дро-Гхараш осторожно уложил Треу на шкуры - и вихрем вылетел наружу, сбив с ног Мрау с Лроу, загораживавших проход.

Убить свою женщину, пусть ради общего ребенка? У Дро-Гхараша руки опускались при одной мысли о подобном. Он бы куда охотнее убил ребенка - детей у них с Треу уже пятеро, из них четыре девочки, хватит! И он знал, что это еще можно сделать, если тонкими спицами с крюками залезть внутрь, зацепить плод, развернуть как надо и вытащить его, не заботясь о целости. Других женщин, ценных куда больше, чем очередной мальчишка, так и спасали, если приходилось, и некоторые дети потом выживали, но Треу не далась. Она и на грани смерти вызывала ужас пополам с восхищением, не позволив никому связать себя и принудить.

Дро-Гхараша послушаются, если он велит пожертвовать ребенком. А что потом сделает выжившая Треу?

Бетрезен и все его отродья!

Бывалые воины и беззаботные дети одинаково шарахались назад, едва завидев бредущего по стойбищу Дро-Гхараша. Все уже знали, что происходит, и никто не хотел попасть под горячую руку. А Дро-Гхараш с удовольствием бы отвел душу, если бы нашелся хоть один смельчак или просто недостаточно расторопный неудачник. Но даже тролль спрятался так хорошо, что Дро-Гхараш не нашел его, трижды обойдя все стойбище.

Он почти отчаялся, почти решился и почти попрощался, когда откуда-то снизу раздался тихий голосок:

\- Вождь?..

Дро-Гхараш рефлекторно схватился за клинок - второй, что выковала Треу, тот, с которым он расстанется, лишь потеряв руку.

Ра-Шадд. Тот самый мальчишка, тот самый шаман. Время не залечило последствия его детской глупости, но сгладило их. К мечу Ра-Шадд вернуться так и не смог: слишком слабый стал, выдыхался очень быстро, да и рос слишком медленно, от сверстников отстал на целую голову. Зато в шаманстве преуспел и в скрытности. Своего слова Дро-Гхараш не отзывал, и Ра-Шадд, помня его, обходил вождя десятой дорогой. Но Оруг регулярно докладывал об успехах ученика, и Дро-Гхараш знал, что Ра-Шадд уже прошел все ступени инициации. Однако о становлении полноправным шаманом и не заикался.

\- Пришел умереть? - Дро-Гхараш потянул клинок из ножен, и луный луч сверкнул на голубоватой “орочьей” стали. Такую только у Колючих орков делали, Треу сама открыла новый сплав.

\- Нет, - деловито и совсем не испуганно возразил мальчишка. Хотя какой он мальчишка, ему тринадцать уже, выглядит только худым и мелким. - Помочь тебе, вождь. И Треу. Если ты захочешь.

Другой на месте Дро-Гхараша начал бы допытываться, а может ли он да гарантирует ли? Дро-Гхараш пригвоздил его тяжелым взглядом и спросил:

\- Что взамен?

Без предисловий и расшаркиваний. Не уточняя, что если Ра-Шадд оплошает - не просто так умрет, а медленно.

Это было ясно без слов. Знал Дро-Гхараш и цену, которую мальчишка назовет. Потребует отозвать слово вождя, чтобы больше не опасаться за свою жизнь. Приемлемо, хоть и противно.

\- А есть разница, что я попрошу?

\- Нет, - признал Дро-Гхараш, и сделка была закреплена.

А спустя два часа, держа на руках второго сына и слушая, как устало, но изобретательно бранится Треу, он понимал, что поступил правильно.

Ра-Шадд, едва передав новорожденного в руки счастливого отца, растворился в ночи и не появлялся больше, так что Дро-Гхараш выкинул его из головы, хотя в первые пару дней смутно удивлялся - чего это мелкий шаман продолжает его избегать? Привычка, что ли? Но у вождя слишком много забот, чтобы помнить про придурь одного-единственного мальчишки. Дро-Гхараша захватили рутинные дела, и Ра-Шадд его совершенно не волновал.

Пока вождь не увидел мелкого шамана у входа в свой шатер.

Дро-Гхараш с отрядом вернулся из земель демонов с богатой добычей, Фрыж еле доволок, и дележка затянулась: сначала подсчитать, потом определить, кому сколько, и разнять все свары… Как обычно, но еще дольше, потому что пятнадцать мешков золота и драгоценностей - это очень, очень много. Можно бы до следующего сезона в набеги не ходить, если бы Дро-Гхараш не опасался, что воины от скуки между собой передерутся.

В общем, дележка выдалась жаркая, и Дро-Гхараш устал неимоверно. Все его мысли крутились вокруг родного лежака и теплой Треу под боком - когда она закончит в кузне, конечно. Меньше всего Дро-Гхарашу хотелось сейчас разбираться с проблемами мелкого шамана, но раз взял обратно свое слово - никуда не денешься, убивать нельзя, придется слушать.

\- Вождь, - поклонился Ра-Шадд, и Дро-Гхараш впервые как следует рассмотрел его при свете дня. Слишком бледный и худой для орка - можно было решить, что полукровка от связи с эльфом, если бы подобные союзы давали плоды. Но осанка гордая и взгляд дерзкий - хоть в этом все как надо. Одет как ученик шамана: набедренная повязка и куцый жилет, прикрывавший ритуальные татуировки. Ничего необычного, мальчишка как мальчишка.

\- Ну, - неприветливо откликнулся Дро-Гхараш, подойдя поближе и грозно нависнув над Ра-Шаддом. - Чего надо-то?

Он дрогнул, но не отступил - задрал голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза, и отчеканил:

\- Я пришел за своей наградой.

\- Какой еще наградой? - немедленно разбушевался Дро-Гхараш. - Я слово свое назад взял, больше ты ничего не получишь!

\- Разве этого я просил, вождь? - Ра-Шадд тоже вскинулся, опасно сощурив светло-серые, высеребренные неведомыми силами, не орочьи, глаза. - Разве я вообще о чем-то тебя просил?

Дро-Гхараш как на стену налетел с разбегу, только воздух ртом хватанул.

Бетрезеновы потроха!

\- Нет, - через силу, понимая, что он идиот, согласился Дро-Гхараш и взял себя в руки. Доигрался во всезнающего вождя! Угодил в ловушку собственного самомнения! И сейчас этот непонятный, слишком умный для своих лет, опасный шаман как попросит чего-нибудь эдакого… А ему - думай, как расплачиваться. И хорошо, если малой кровью обойдется. А что на самом деле нужно этому умнику?

\- Я спрошу сначала, вождь, - убедившись, что убивать его не будут, по крайней мере, сейчас, Ра-Шадд слегка расслабился, но настороженность из его позы не ушла, и напоминал он пугливого лисенка, готового в любой момент кинуться наутек. - Почему ты не велел меня наказывать?

\- Ты помнишь, что с тобой тогда было? - проворчал Дро-Гхараш. - Кожа да кости, скелетом ходячим стал. А сейчас? К ручью же ходишь, отражение видишь. Ты и сам себя достаточно наказал.

\- Я понял тебя, вождь. Спасибо за разъяснение, но, - Ра-Шадд напрягся весь, даже волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу, почти стали дыбом... и вдруг на одном дыхании выпалил: - Другие так не считают.

Самоуверенность Дро-Гхараша, и без того изрядно потрепанная сегодня, окончательно испарилась.

Это ж надо было так ошибиться!

И извиниться хотелось - перед мальчишкой, который за одну детскую ошибку, пусть серьезную, по недомыслию вождя заплатил четырьмя годами полной изоляции от племени. И смысла не было - слова тут ничего не исправят. Думать надо было прежде, чем совсем запрещать наказание. Орки - гордое племя, пока за ошибку не заплачено сполна, они не простят, а большинство думает совсем не так, как Дро-Гхараш. Для них Ра-Шадд - отступник, пока не получил свое, и неважно, что он на всю жизнь останется хрупким и хилым, непохожим на других. Настоящим наказанием в племени считалось совсем другое.

\- Завтра в полдень придешь к позорному столбу, - Дро-Гхараш прошел мимо Ра-Шадда и через плечо добавил: - Хорошая цена.

Ра-Шадд низко поклонился.

Для него завтрашний день был трудным и неприятным - Дро-Гхараш славился тяжелой рукой и безжалостностью, - а вот для племени - наоборот.

Завтра у них впервые после полутора десятилетий появится свой шаман.

Эпилог

Дро-Гхараш смотрел в небо, на ярко-желтую, сияющую луну. Хорошая примета - и держалась который год. Если повезет, она будет светить Дро-Гхарашу вечно, а если нет и жизнерадостное золото сменится на алый отсвет войны или зеленую гниль неудачи, что ж. Дро-Гхараш будет готов, и племя его последует за ним, что бы ни случилось. Спустя двадцать лет он наконец-то мог с уверенностью это сказать.  
Возможно, он пробудет вождем еще столько же. Возможно - нет. Но как бы там ни было, Дро-Гхараш мог гордиться собой: благодаря ему Колючие Орки поднялись на целую ступень выше в развитии, приблизившись к прочим расам. Первый шаг сделан.  
И даже если завтрашний день вдруг окажется для Дро-Гхараша последним, он умрет со знанием, что совершил немало достойных поступков, не посрамил своих предков и оставил потомкам крепкое наследие.  
Он сделал столько, что если завтра он умрет - то умрет счастливым.


End file.
